


Rose: Fulfill your Destiny

by Pram_The_Oracle



Series: JohnRose Grimdorks Week 2019 [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: MON - 17: CLASSPECT SWAP & ROLESWAPIn an Alternate Universe, the Heir of Light is about to face her Denizen and complete her quest. No matter what.





	Rose: Fulfill your Destiny

“Rose, the Ogre behind you is just playing dead.” You hear the voice coming from your Wizardcom.

“I see it, thanks John.” You say, briefly before turning into light and flashing through the Ogre, finally killing it and showering you with Grist. You survey the battlefield, but you seem to have run out of enemies. A rare occurrence this deep into the game. You take a moment to steady your breathing, before taking off your wizardcom. You walk towards the edge of this tower John made out of what used to be your house, and sit with your feet dangling over, looking down over your Land. The Land of Prism and Thrones looks particularly gaudy today. It hurts your eyes at first, but you’ve grown used to it. Seen from a certain angle, what was once a bunch of gaudy haphazardly distributed crystal chairs looks rather breathtaking in the light.

You turn your eyes skywards, towards your destination. There it is, the seventh Gate. As usual, you’re the first to reach a new stage of the game, so you decide to take a breather while waiting for the others to catch up. You were about to open your laptop when you hear a familiar voice coming from your Wizardcom. You put on the headphone/monitor/wizard hat+beard and speak into it. “Is everything alright John?”

“Well, everything’s alright on my end. It’s just, are you ok?” You can practically hear the worry ooze from your headphone.

“I’m ok John.” You simply say. After a moment, you add “I’m just taking the time to reflect on how far we’ve come. I’m about to help Dave climb up to his Gate actually.”

“Oh, well that’s good.” You can tell that he’s not convinced however. Damn his powers as a Seer of Breath.

“If I have to be honest John… I’m a bit scared.” There. You admitted.

“Scared? Of facing Cetus? It’s alright Rose, I’ll guide you every step of the way and point out when Cetus is acting out of the ordinary.” He said.

“That’s not it John, but thanks. I know your advice will lead me to victory.”

“So… what’s wrong?”

“It’s just, I’m not sure if following along with the game is really to our best interests.” You say, as you open the laptop and see that Dave is doing well climbing up without your help.

“Rose, we’ve talked about this. Are you about to go grimdark on me again?”

How dare he. “No John, and thanks for bringing that up again.”

“Well, I’m sorry, I’m just worried. We’re this close to finishing the game and getting our reward.”

“Don’t worry John, I won’t lose focus.” Dave fights on, not noticing the Lich about to blast a spell at the Knight of Space. You move the cursor and slam the Lich off of the house with a piece of the house you tore off. Dave glanced to the direction of the Lich, and gave a thumbs up as he finishes the last of his enemies. As he sits down and opens his laptop, you continue your conversation. “Dave has finished climbing up, what about you John?”

“Well, there’s a huge throng of monsters waiting above me, and more are climbing up from below. I’m just waiting for Jade before making the final charge.”

“Alright. Anyway, I promise that I’ll see it through to the end, even if I have my reservations about our purpose.”

“Don’t worry Rose, it’s going to be worth it, I promise.”

“How bold of you to assume so John. But alright, I’ll hold you to that promise.” You notice far below that an Ogre is attempting to climb up, and you shoot a beam of light from your hand which knocked it off from its position. It screams as it falls, and you eye the final Gate again. You get a notification from Dave, saying Jade’s done.

“John, Jade is done, so get ready.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks Rose. Oh yeah here’s Jade now, talk to you later.” After the conversation ends you decide to leave the Wizardcom on. With the penultimate battle almost upon you, you decide to recheck your in inventory and wait for an update.

You finish making sure your strife specibus has your best weapon and useful items set in your captchalogue when you hear John’s voice again. “Final floor is cleared, and all 4 of us are ready Rose.”

“The moment of truth at last. Remember the plan, we each take turns to beat our Denizen. I’ll try to finish this fast, the Reckoning is close. See you on the other side John. ” You say as you prepare to turn into light again and move towards the gate.

“See you Rose.” Is the last thing you hear as you flash through the gate.

You open your eyes as you turn back into flesh and blood. You stand in the middle of a an island made out of some sort of crystal, in what appears to be a spherical room, where the Sea encompasses everything, giving you the sense that you’re in the inside of a ball. Makes sense, since this is the core of the planet. Everywhere there are islands floating, and there in the center of it all and directly above you is the submerged sun you are supposed to let shine once more. Or at least you assume it is, it’s a perfectly spherical black ball.

“Rose, 9 o'clock”. You hear John’s voice, and you glance to your left. There’s a shadow underwater. You think of what to do next, and decide to just pick up a stray crystal and throw it in its general direction. As the crystal sinks through the water, the shadow reacted as the ripples reach its general area, and it keeps getting bigger and bigger, until at least it surfaced. There she is in all her glory, Cetus, the Big Ugly Fish. It reared its gigantic head to talk to you. “Choose, Player. Die from your heart stopping? Or die from me eating you alive?”

You take a moment to work that out. “Will you be the one that causes my heart to stop?”

She smiled. Or she could just be showing her row and row of sharp teeth to you. “CHOOSE!” It roared.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not get vore’d alive.” You say charging up your hand, before firing off a beam of light that glanced off of Cetus’s prismatic scales. All it did was make it shine brightly. Hmm, well, you didn’t expect this was going to be easy. Cetus responded by diving underwater, and heading towards your island. You flash to the next island just in time as Cetus swallow it with a crunch. 

The pattern repeats as the fight rages on. John gives warnings every so often every time Cetus tries some new bullshit, like a very loud roar or firing off needles from her fin, or even jumping from above you. You’re running out of islands, but Cetus doesn’t seem to be damaged. Her scales seem unfazed by all your attacks. The items you’ve brought along are similarly uselesa. “Perhaps if I sweeten the deal?” You hear her voice say, as she circles your current island.

“Elaborate.” You say.

“Be careful Rose, Cetus is planning something.” John adviced.

“Got it.” You say, eyeing the fin.

“Surrender your life to me, and I will ensure that your quest will be completed.” You frown. Your quest was to make shine the light deep underwater. “The sun is protected in such a way that if you kill me, it will never be free. I promise you that after you die, I will release the sun.” She said, rising from the water, her face close to you. “Choose not to be eaten by me, and I promise you the light of this sun shall never shine upon the empty thrones.”

“Rose, she’s got to be lying, there has to be a way to unseal the sun. Don’t listen to her! There has got to be another way that doesn’t involve killing yourself.” You wonder. You fire off a beam of light at the orb, which does nothing to it. Hmm. You glance back at Cetus, who was laughing at your attempt to break it open. You eye her scales. 

You sigh before speaking. “You know what Cetus? I trust you. I have no doubt that you’ll do what you say you will.”

“ROSE NO!” John screamed

“Good, player.” She grinned. “I trust you have made your decision?”

“Yes. Now please open your mouth.”

John is screaming bloody murder into your ears as Cetus opened wider than you thought possible. “Calm down John, it’s the only way.”

“Indeed, only I can release the sun.” Cetus said, as she leaned back. Probably to swallow you and the island whole.

“ROSE NO!”

“John, did you not notice?” You say with a smirk.

That seemed to calm him down. “Notice what?”

With a roar, Cetus charged towards the island, as you answer John. “She never once said or implied that releasing the sun is the only way to do my quest.” As you finish saying that, you flash inside of Cetus, and unleash your true powers as you become light itself.

What happened next is unclear, but you woke up on an island next to Cetus’s open mouth, the big fish slightly scorched with her head on the island She let out a pained laugh. “Good choice human.” She said, before closing her eyes. You hear an odd sound coming from her mouth. Oddly familiar, it sounds like…

What happened next caught you by surprise as Cetus vomited a massive amount of Grist. You were caught by the wave for a few moments before you had the sense to flash away. You hear John’s voice once again.

“Wow Rose that was amazing! I’m not sure what you did, but all the thrones in your land are shining now. What did you do? Did you free the sun somehow?”

A brief glance up tells you that you didn’t. “It did not, But thankfully I did what you advised me to do.”

“Huh? What did I tell you?”

“To find another way of course. I saw her scales, and I had the thought that maybe I can use them to amplify my light so it’s bright enough to be an alternative source of light to fulfill my quest.” You say, feeling tired all of a sudden. The adrenaline rush must have finished.

“Oh huh, pretty damn clever Rose. You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired is all.” You say, lying down on the island. “Be a dear John, and get ready. You’re last to face your Denizen, but best to prepare for all eventualities. I’ll tell Dave to go ahead now.”

“Got it. Get a good rest Rose, you deserve it.”

“Hey John?”

“Yeah Rose?”

“We make a pretty good team. Please be careful when you face Typheus. I’d hate to break apart such a game winning combination.”

John laughed. “You got it.” The conversation ended, and you let out a sigh. The game isn’t over yet of course. You’ve still got to beat the Derse Royalty, and Jade still has to finish breeding the frog. But for now, you’re going to take the time and rest for a moment, before helping Dave face Hephaestus.

**Author's Note:**

> Cetus is supposed to spout Riddles all the time, but I’m not sure if this counts as a riddle.
> 
> Also Cetus counts as a major character death right?
> 
> Also also I want a Wizardcom of my own.


End file.
